Hayate Nori Masara
Hayate Nori Masara (颯儀マサラ) is a CV voicebank for the UTAU program. History On August 28, 2017, the first iteration of Hayate was released. This voicebank had oto issues and was thus re-released almost a year later on August 21, 2018. On June 19, 2019, an update for his bank was released fixing his remaining oto issues. On December 13, 2019, an update for Hayate's bank was released to celebrate his character's birthday. This update fixed his oto issues and the hard "tsu/つ" sound found in his bank. Concept Hayate is from a large family, born on December 11th. He supported them as much as he could until he finally decided to move out. He left home with barely any money to his name or anyone even knowing his name. He made several friends in a similar situation as him and formed a band, in which he sang and helped to master their music. Their band is fairly known, but as they grew older and made families, they slowly separated. One day, Hayate was in a local - run cafe, when he met Hanae, who was a waitress there. Too flustered by her appearance, he could only hide his head and pray that she left, but she sat in his booth and tried to talk to him. He eventually came out of his shell enough to make conversation. Hanae and Hayate started hanging out regularly, and Hanae learned about his band. Hanae sings, and does it well (which is where Miyuki gets it from), and impresses Hayate enough where he shows his bandmates. Although the band is loosely connected at best, they make a full album featuring Hanae before Hanae and Hayate tie the knot. It wasn't long after the two married, that Hanae found out she was pregnant with Miyuki. Miyuki is one of the centers of Hayate's life aside from Hanae or their second child, Mieko. As Miyuki and Mieko grow up, Hanae's mother became ill, and she has to be away a lot to take care of her. Miyuki ends up taking care of Hayate most of the time, which is made worse by his drinking. Whenever Hayate sees a boy try to flirt with Miyuki, even if they're not at all, he'll intervene until they leave. He's known for having to be picked up by Miyuki at the bar for drinking so much. Hayate sometimes assists December Arrest in their mastering of songs. Likes: '''Music, his daughters, Miyuki's band, drinking, Hanae '''Dislikes: When Miyuki is upset, boys that try to hit on his daughters Etymology * マサラ - Masara; p''ossible wordplay on "marsala", official meaning unknown. * '颯''' -'' Hayate''; Lit. "Fresh breeze" * '儀 '- ''Nori; ''Lit. "Belief/doctrine" Appearance * Horn color - White, horns are very small and stubby * Hair color - Chestnut brown * Eye color - Brown * Outfit - Typically, Hayate wears a denim vest with no shirt underneath, a necklace, a kilt, knee high socks and loafers. However, he can wear pretty much anything else. * Body build: Short and stocky * Lots of body hair, stubble. Relations * Hanae Masara - Wife * Mieko Masara - Daughter * Seiji Masara - Father in law * Miyuki Masara - Daughter Product Information Additional information Marketing Hayate's voicebank is and will always be free for usage in the UTAU program. Potential official merch will be coming, and will be available on GraySlate's Redbubble. Trivia * Hayate is voiced by GraySlate's own father. * Hayate is a Scorian, a lesser, working-class alien species. * His favorite drink is whiskey. * Hayate gets very excited about sports on TV. * Hayate shares the birthday of GraySlate's father, December 11th. * Hayate is shorter than his wife, Hanae. Reputation It's unsure how many people have used Hayate, but it's hoped that more people use him. Downloads Hayate's bank is in zip format. Hayate's up-to-date voicebank can be downloaded here: http://www.mediafire.com/file/fb53azgvrj7ak9u/Hayate_Nori_Masara_Birthday_Patch.zip/file Gallery Hayate Nori Masara Offcial Reference.png|Hayate's Ref sheet by GraySlate Creative Hanae and Hayate Masara.png|Hayate and Hanae for their Creative cover Hayate Autophagy.png|Hayate for his Autophagy cover by GraySlate|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xv8FRvnMP2s References http://utau.wikidot.com/utau:hayate-nori-masara https://nicolinadeangelis4.wixsite.com/zephyrutau External links https://www.deviantart.com/grayslate/gallery/?catpath=%2F&edit=0&q=Hayate+Nori+Masara Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:UTAU characters Category:Alien Category:Alien characters Category:Japanese vocals Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Male voicers Category:Male vocalist Category:Baritone Voicebanks Category:CV Category:UTAUs with CV voicebanks Category:Monopitch Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language produced in the United States Category:United states Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Kana aliased voicebanks Category:Parentloid Category:Active characters Category:Active voicebanks Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Single Language UTAUloids